The Walking Regular Part 2
by the guy obsessed with zombies
Summary: The World of Regular Show meets the world of Telltale's Walking dead in a grand What If... story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Split Apart

Mordecai was trudging through the forest along with the people who managed to follow him

Luke was helping Nick walk due to a gunshot to the shoulder and lower leg

Luke: "We need to stop and find a way to get the bullets out"

Nick: "Luke with what?, we don't have anything to pull them o- uugh!"

Luke: "Hey, Hey man, take it easy, we just... f**k, Mordecai how far are we from the Civil War cite

M: "We're here"

they moved past a couple of trees and spotted a fountain along with a couple of tents

Jane: "Looks like there were people camping here before it all started"

Danny: "C'mon we gotta search the area"

Everyone began to search the area as Nick lied down on top of a sleeping bag from one of the tents

Luke: "Alright, Main priority is a first aid kit and some kind of pliers"

Each tent came up as empty with not kit inside, but there was one more tent

Mordecai crawled inside and began searching a duffle bag, there was a red box in it, he grabbed it and pulled it out to reveal a first aid kit

Mordecai opened it up to find medical pliers, ointment, bandages, and etc.

He came out of the tent as Luke wiped his brow

Luke: "Oh thank god!"

Luke snatched the kit from Mordecai's hands, and kneeled down next to Nick

Luke: "We don't have anything to numb the pain, so this may hurt a bit Nick"

Nick: "Don't worry, uurrg, I'll be fine"

Luke began thinking is his mind: _Let's hope Carlos's lessons pay off_

and with that Luke began taking the bullets out and cleaning the wounds and dressing it


	2. Chapter 2 Rigby vs Lily

Chapter 2 Rigby vs Lily

The second group began to make their way to the site as Lily and Rigby kept arguing over which way to go

R: "I say left!"

L: "Well I say it's right"

Owen and Claire were behind them looking back at each other and then back to the two arguing

Owen: : "It's bright morning, we could just go to both"

L: "We don't have any food or water, how would we survive!?" she yelled turning to Owen and Claire

R: "Don't yell at them this is between you and me!"

Lily turned to Rigby with a face of rage "SHUT UP!" she said, as she kicked him square in he stomach, Rigby with the wind knocked out of him fell to the ground

Owen: "Lily!"

L: "JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!" said Lily before a heavily wheezing Rigby tackled her to the ground and pinned her down, Rigby began to punch Lily again and again, Left hook, Right hook, Left hook, Right hook, until rigby got off the now brusied Lily

R: "Everyone just follow me, Leave this bi***"

Everyone began to follow Rigby, as Lily got up and just began to follow in fear, she kept back from the others

Rebecca suddenly began to clutch he pregnant stomach, she leaned against a nearby tree

Rebecca: "Kicks!, I-i-i-i'm feeling kicks" Said Rebecca as Bonnie began to help Rebecca get up and walk

The small made it to the site and found the others with a sleeping and injured Nick, both groups began to explain what happened to them, they then began to wait for the third group

(I tried... I tried to keep a schedule, but like usual in my life and many others, there was one thing that got in the way: School, I'm gonna have to say this now, this story will continue to probably get updated in a monthly version of Hellsing Ultimate's release schedule for each episode)


	3. I'm Sorry

An Update

I have been saying over and over again, "I'll finish this" or "I will continue this" but i've been lying to myself and to you guys

Im gonna be completely honest, i have lost all inspiration to continue this story, but the story is not cancelled, it will be merely on Hiatus... a long Hiatus, until i actually get the inspiration to actually continue this, I'm sorry if im sounding selfish but its just how it is.

BUT, i lately have gotten a sudden interest in rewatching The Total Drama Series which has actually been giving me ideas on my other zombie story, so maybe while This story i on Hiatus I might be able to continue Dead Drama Rising

I am sorry for taking so long to admit this and once i finally am able to continue The Walking Regular i'll be sure to finish it.


End file.
